Oblivious to My Dreams
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: I made this story years ago but never had the guts to publish it. It is about how Terry and the future Raven meets and slowly form a bond with each other. I hope you like it. Please comment and favorite
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for a girl in Gotham City. She got up in her Tim Burton bedroom and got dressed in her normal dark clothing. She went down for breakfast only to be criticized for how she is by her sister.

"Hey Alice ,When's the funeral?"

"Back off Amanda " Alice got up and grabbed her black messenger bag with a raven embroidered into it. She marched off to Hamilton Hill High. As she did she ran into the back of someone. When she almost fell they held her up.

"Hey you ok?" a male voice asked her. When she looks up she saw one of the boys from her school. Terry McGinnis.

"Yea thanks" she tries to walk off but she felt a hand in her arm.

"Hey am I allowed to know the name of the girl who ran into me?"

"Why? You'll forget it in an hour anyway." When she told him that Terry grew a frown.

"What makes you think that?"

Alice didn't look at him and yanked her arm away.

"Because everyone does." Alice tells him as she walks away and got to class. When she got school she was pushed into a thing of lockers by her worst enemy. Daina, though she had the innocent look of an angel she was more of a demon than Alice.

"Hey freak I saw you were talking to my boyfriend. What was with that?"

Alice didn't respond all she did was walk away and got to class.

After school she went to her afternoon job. She took care of a woman named Rachel Roth. She was the only one Alice could talk to.

"Mama Rachel I'm here" Alice yelled into the house. She loved the mansion like house. It was full of dark items. Spell books, potions, the whole 9 yards.

"Hello Alice. How was school? "Rachel asked

"Not well. Almost got my ass kicked because some guy who happens to date this girl talked to me."

Rachel looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Alice. What about your family?" Alice didn't even look at her. "Alice?"

"They don't really care about me. I'm just a disappointment."Alice said as she sat down next to Rachel. The old woman rubbed the young girls back and smiled softly.

" What if I became your legal guardian?" Rachel asked with her soft smile on her face. Alice gave her a shocked look and hugged the kind woman.

"Thank you so much Mama Rachel." She said as she tried not to cry in the woman's shoulder.

"Of course my dear."Rachel said petting the girl's hair. The rest of the night went by smoothly.

Time skip

After about 2 hours Rachel sent Alice on off home and told her that she will be picking her up after school the next day. On the way home Alice couldn't stop smiling. She was finally going to get away from her nightmare of a family and move in with the one person that truly cares about her.

"What got you smiling?" An unfamiliar voice asked her. She looked around until she looked up to the side of a building and saw the infamous Batman, who was currently staring at her.

"Why do you care Bats?" she asked looking at him as flew down to stand in front of her.

"Curious." He responded smartly. " What's your name?"

"Why do you care Mr. Curious?" She asked as she started to walk away. " You are just going to forget it, like everyone else does."

"I doubt it." he smiled. "How could anyone forget a smile like yours?" this response made Alice stop walking and looked back at him.

"Alice." She said softly. " Alice Smith" This causes the Bat to smile at her.

"Well Alice. I don't think you should be walking in the dark this late by yourself." he says as he offers her his hand, which she gently placed her in. "I will take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Alice was filled to the brim with glee and happiness. For today was the day she was no longer going to be Alice Smith but she will become Alice Roth. It has a nice ring don't you think? She got dressed into a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt, and a pair of knee high leather boots with buckles at the heel of the shoes and grabbed her Raven messenger bag for school and headed downstairs,but as she was going down the stairs her annoying sister stepped in front of her and eyed her.

"What got you so happy you little cow?" the blonde girl demanded rudely.

" None of your business you fake blonde. " Alice growled out. She ran past her and grabbed an apple for breakfast and a secret stash of chinese food from last night from the refrigerator for lunch.

"Hey where did you get that?" Amanda yelled trying to get the food away from her younger sister but failed when Alice did a side step and watched her sister fall on her face anime style. When she was done watching her sister fail trying to get the food from her, she ran out the door with her food and school supplies in hand and headed towards the school. As she was running a certain guy ran smack dab into her causing her and him to fall to the ground. When she hit the ground she soon realized that ground was much too soft to be concrete or grass and the set of arms around her waist confirmed that what she fell on was not the ground but the man who ran into her in the first place. She slowly opened her dark blue eyes to meet a set of oddly familiar mystic green eyes staring into her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The man said to her and as soon as he did she realized who she fell on. It was the same person she ran into yesterday. Terry McGinnis.

"Yeah sure." She said as she got up and dusted herself off. As she was walking away from him, his voice called out to her.

" Hey wait." He yelled " Please" he went after her and gently grabbed her wrist preventing her from running any farther.

"Let go" she yelled as she tried to free her arm."Let me go"

"Tell me your name please"he said ignoring her demand. He knew her name was Alice because she told him when he was he wanted to know her when he was just Terry McGinnis, not as The Batman.

" Please, I won't forget it. I swear." he said looking into her dark blue eyes "Anyway how could anyone forget the name of a mysterious girl." He gave her a small smile and the gaze he was giving her was soft and sincere. This sentence shocked her because it was similar to the way Batman convinced her to have her tell him her name that previous night.

"Why do you want to know so much?" she asked trying to glare at him but his gaze made it near impossible. But all she wanted to do was to get away from him and go on with her day.

"Because I am curious about the girl I have the fortune to run into two days in a row." He said trying to be charming. "Please. All I want is your name then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day. I promise."

When she looked in his eyes she knew that he was being honest but she also knew who he dated. She didn't want to be attack by that harpy again.

So she sighed and told him "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. But if you want to know my name so much then go ask your bully of a girlfriend Diana" she gave him a sorry look, She then ripped her arm away from him and headed to the school leaving a very shocked and very confused Terry behind.

" Why was she sorry? Also why did she say Diana was a bully and to ask about her name? Diana wouldn't bully someone. Would she?"he asked himself. All of these question swimming around in his head made him decided to take the shortcut to the school and to find Diana and see for himself if Alice was being honest or was she lying to get away from him.

Alice on the other hand was walking the same way as she always does. On the way she was wondering what had sparked Terry's interest in her. She has known him since she was a freshman and he was a sophomore, but sadly she also knew his harpy of girlfriend since then as well. What did she do to suddenly make him so interested in her? All of a sudden all she could see in the soft sincere gaze he gave her in her head. As she continued her walk to the school and found that she had arrived early enough to head to class early and see what assignments they were doing today. But on the way to her class she was suddenly yanked into the girls bathroom and slammed into the bathroom wall hard enough to knock the air out of her for a moment.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked at the only person she knew who would pulled this kind of stunt in the school. The Wicked Witch herself, Diana who has the cheshire grin plastered on her face like she had found the most juicy piece of gossip.

" So a little bird told me they saw you talking to Terry again. What did I say about how talking to my boyfriend being off limits you little rat?" She had her friends hold Alice in place as she raised her hand to hit Alice when she heard someone call her name.

Correction when she heard her boyfriend Terry call her name. Alice had saw an opportunity and took it. So she grabbed her stuff and ran out of there and head to her first period class as fast as she could.

"Grr." Diana groaned about losing her prey. " We have to find her later." she told her little clique of mean girls and turned back to the mirror fixing her makeup. "But right now I have to talk to my man." Diana gave her little clique a grin before she walked out of the bathroom with a sickly sweet smile upon her face looking at her boyfriend. " Hey babe." she said as she went in to give him a peck on the cheek but he backed away from her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Diana who was that girl who ran into me yesterday on accident?" he asked straight forward. Diana was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. She knew she had to lie but she didn't what she could do to make it convincing .

" Oh you mean that girl who wears a lot of black. I think her name is Ally or Alice or something." she said with a fake smile lying to his face. "Why?"

"Why? Because she told me to ask my bully of a girlfriend for her name this morning." he responded. This sentence made Diana freeze on the spot. " Not only that but she also seemed scared to even talk to me like a normal person.." Diana knew she had to think fast or she would be called out.

" Why, That's ridiculous." she said laughing nervously. This made him very suspicious of her. "Why would I be bullying her? I don't even know her."

"Then why do I hear the same things from many of the underclassmen" He asked her thinking about how many of the smart freshmen were terrified of her name " Diana what have you done to her?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing. She's a liar." she said on the defensive. "So are the rest of them. They just want someone to blame because their lives are so miserable" This told Terry everything that he need to know. He now knew that Alice had told him the truth about his girlfriend. That she has changed into someone completely different from when he first met her all those years ago.

"Stop lying Diana." he glared at her figure and sighed. He knew what he needed to do so he could show that he wasn't like Diana. That he really did want to get to know Alice and help those underclassmen who were in a way also his victims when he was too blind to help them.

"I'm sorry Diana but we're done. I am not going to date a liar and a bully." he said with his head bowed. "I am not going to have anymore ties to the girl I don't even know anymore."

" Wait Terry please don't" Diana said panicked. "You can't. We are suppose to be the power couple of this school."

This made him disgusted "Really Diana?" he said in a disgust tone. "Do you really think that is important to me? Man being popular has changed you so much that I had become so blind to see that the girl I have been dating for two years has been bullying other younger kids and I did nothing to stop it." He gave her a look of disbelief. Before Diana could defend herself the bell rang signaling the beginning of First Period."Goodbye Diana. I hope you find who you really are soon." he told her as he started head to first period.

When he had gotten there he and his fellow classmates saw a note hanging on the door telling his shop class that they were going to the art class to work with them on a project for the props for the play coming up soon and that they should head to the auditorium. So he went to there only to see Alice painting a wooden carving of a crow onto a fake tree. "Hey." He called out to her to get her attention. She looked up at him with wide eyes and stopped painting.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a shaken voice.

" My class is helping out you guys with the props for the play." he said sheepishly " Look I know what Diana has been doing to you along with the freshmen and I am so sorry that I couldn't help you guys" He told her with his head down.

"Alice" she said. This caused him to look up.

"What?" he said clearly shocked.

"My name is Alice." she gave him an unsure smile and went back to painting the black bird.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." he smiled and helped her.


End file.
